


Be careful who you let into your house

by okita



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okita/pseuds/okita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too fucking hot so the 170 cm trio goes to Bansai's house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be careful who you let into your house

“Why ya titty out?” Kamui asked, poking Sougo in the boob. Sougo looked up at Kamui blankly, sprawled out on the couch fanning himself.

“Because it’s fucking hot, why do you think? Shinsuke’s titty is out too, go bother him,” Sougo said, jerking his head in the direction of Shinsuke. Shinsuke audibly hissed.

“I don’t have titties. I have pecs,” he huffed.

“Shinsuke always shows off his chest,” Kamui pointed out. “Anyway, why is it so hot here?”  
“Air conditioning is broken,” Shinsuke grunted. Kamui pouted.

“Well, I don’t want to stay cooped up in a hot apartment with you assholes. I’m going out, put on shirts if you wanna come,” he said, slipping on sandals. Sougo rolled over off of the couch.

“Where are you gonna go?” he asked, rubbing his head. Kamui shrugged.

“I dunno. The movies? It’s cold there,” Kamui said. Shinsuke snorted.

“Movies are fucking expensive. You haven’t had a job in weeks, you can’t afford it,” he said. Kamui frowned.

“Uh, the pool?” Kamui offered. Sougo finished putting his shirt on over his binder and scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Okay, not the pool… We could like. Stand in the frozen foods section of the supermarket.”

“Kamui, we don’t hate you enough to force you to stand surrounded by food you can’t eat. And as a cop, it wouldn’t look good for me to be arrested because you ate food you didn’t pay for,” Sougo droned. Kamui sighed and plopped himself onto the couch, where Sougo was sitting. Sougo responded by sitting on Kamui’s lap. Kamui put his head on Sougo’s shoulder.

“Why don’t we go to someone’s house? How about that Hijikata guy, Sougo?” Kamui suggested. Sougo made a disgusted face.

“No way, I hate him. Shinsuke, don’t you have friends?” Sougo asked. Shinsuke scratched his head.

“Uh, there’s Bansai and Matako…”

“Ooh, Bansai’s the hot one, right?” Kamui said, eyes lighting up. “Let’s go to Bansai’s house.”

“I dunno, guys,” Shinsuke mumbled. Kamui and Sougo ignored him and got up, preparing to leave. Sougo threw his shirt at him and Shinsuke sighed in resignation. He threw his shirt on and followed his datefriends out the door.

***

 

“Bansaaai~! Open up!” Kamui said, ringing Bansai’s doorbell. Bansai opened his door, staring down at the shorter people through his sunglasses. It was amazing how he could wear sunglasses indoors without looking like a douche. What a guy.

Bansai leaned against his doorway and Kamui clutched Sougo’s shoulder. Sougo patted his hand in sympathy. Bansai was just too hot.

“Hey, Bansai, have I ever told you what nice eyes you have?” Kamui said, trying to regain his cool. Bansai blinked behind his sunglasses. Takasugi pushed Kamui out of the way and gave Bansai an apologetic look.

“Hey, sorry, but our air conditioning broke. Do you mind if we hang out here for a little while?” he asked. Bansai smiled.

“Sure, Shinsuke, anything for you,” he said. Sougo and Kamui immediately went past him into his house, and Takasugi and Bansai followed.. “If you want, we could jam for a bit.”

“Do you have rock band? Can we just play rock band instead?” Sougo asked before Shinsuke had a chance to respond.

“Oh, man, good idea,” Kamui said. “I’m great at the drums. Also the sticks have a lot of uses outside of the game.”

Shinsuke figured there was a story behind that, and considering asking about it, but decided it was best if he didn’t know. he then remembered to scowl at Kamui and Sougo for not being chill in front of Bansai.

“Uh, sure,” Bansai said. “I have it.”

“Man, charms, good looks, rock band, you’ve really got it all, Bansai,” Kamui said, leaning against Bansai and winking. Shinsuke wanted to cry. Bansai ignored him and offered Shinsuke a drink. He left the trio to try to set up rock band on his tv while he got soda for him and Shinsuke.

When he returned, Kamui and Sougo were sitting on the couch while Shinsuke finished setting up the game.

“You sure know what you’re doing. Do you play this here a lot?” Sougo asked, leaning his head on his hands. Shinsuke avoided the question by focusing instead on taking his soda from Bansai and moving to sit down on the couch. Kamui moved to sit on Shinsuke.

“Are we gonna play or not?” he said, pouting. Shinsuke took a sip of his drink and sighed.

“Yeah, alright,” he said.

***

 

They managed to play for about forty five minutes before it lost their attention.. Kamui and Sougo were arguing over whose turn it was to sing. Shinsuke made the mistake of saying Kamui’s singing is better.

“Kamui’s voice isn’t that good after he’s done sucking all the DICKS he sucks,” Sougo huffed.

“He’s got a point,” Kamui pointed out. “Speaking of sucking dicks…”

“What’s that Kamui? You want to go home?” Shinsuke said, glaring at Kamui. Kamui sighed and flopped down on the couch.

“Fine. Someone come ruin my voice a different way then,” he said. Sougo responded by crawling on top of Kamui, who immediately put his arms around Sougo’s neck and pulled his face down.

“Don’t do that at someone else’s house!” Shinsuke said, whacking Sougo’s head.

“It’s too hot to do at home though,” Kamui said, sticking his head out from under Sougo.

“Would it be more polite if we invited our host? You’re welcome to join us,” Sougo said. Shinsuke gave a weary look, but Bansai just smirked and patted his shoulder.

“It’ll be fine to leave them to it, I daresay,” Bansai said. “Why don’t we go play together a little now?”

“Alright,” Shinsuke turned to Sougo and Kamui. “Keep your clothes on.”

Kamui responded with a thumbs up with a hand that quickly went to clutch Sougo’s shirt while he moaned. Sougo turned his head to Shinsuke and grinned.  
“Got it,” he said. “Have fun.”

“You too,” Shinsuke said, waving his hand as he left with Bansai.

“What have you been doing lately?” Bansai asked as he led Shinsuke to his room.

“Them, mostly,” Shinsuke said, tilting his head to gesture to the others making out on the couch. Bansai chuckled.

“That would keep you busy, I daresay,” he said. Shinsuke gave a wry smile.

“They’re a couple of handfuls,” he said. “They’re alright, though.”

Bansai patted his shoulder and handed him a bottle of yakult he must’ve grabbed when they passed through the kitchen. “Something for putting up with them. Now, you ready to rock?”

***

“Pleeeease, Sougo,” Shinsuke heard Kamui whining as he returned to the living room.

“Shinsuke said no,” Sougo’s voice responded.

“Since when is Shinsuke in charge?” Kamui’s complaint stopped short as he saw Shinsuke and Bansai enter the room.

“I’m going to be nice and pretend I didn’t hear that,” Shinsuke said drily. He saw Sougo was still on top of Kamui, although he was sitting up now, arms crossed as he stared down at Kamui. Shinsuke sat down wearily next to them and Sougo crawled onto him.

“Did you have fun?” he asked, petting Shinsuke’s hair. Shinsuke leaned his head on him.

“Yeah, thanks,” he said. Kamui sat up and put his legs up on Shinsuke.

“Hey, Bansai,” Kamui said, nodding at Bansai. “You’ve known Shinsuke for a while, right? Do you have any funny stories about him?”

Bansai smiled. “Well, there is the time he almost killed me,” he said. Shinsuke froze.

“Please don’t,” he asked, eye wide. Sougo and Kamui’s attention was totally focused on Bansai now.

“I have to, I daresay. Well once, Shinsuke got a bit drunk,” Bansai began. Shinsuke buried his face in Sougo’s shoulder. “He’s pretty chill when high, but when he’s drunk, he gets kind of clingy. So, he was like, ‘Hey, Bansai. I’m not gay or anything, but I would totally suck your dick.’ I started laughing so hard I nearly choked, I daresay.”

“Holy fucking shit,” Kamui said, while Sougo laughed and Shinsuke groaned. “You, not gay?”

“I was 18! I was going through a heterosexuality phase!” Shinsuke cried.

“If you’re gonna offer to suck someone’s dick, you can’t pretend you’re straight while doing it. Be gay. Suck that dick,” Kamui said. Shinsuke stood up.

“I’m leaving and I’m never visiting you ever again,” he said, walking to the door.

“I have the car keys,” Sougo called.

“Kamui, if we leave now, I’ll suck your dick in a totally gay way,” Shinsuke said. Kamui patted Sougo’s leg.

“We have to leave right now,” he said, standing up and following Shinsuke out the door. Sougo sighed.

“I guess we’d better go. Thanks for letting us make out on your couch,” Sougo said to Bansai. “We should hang out more often. I want more Shinsuke stories.”

Bansai laughed as he waved good bye to the trio.

 


End file.
